


Worry

by vsulli



Series: Kanej Engagement [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Everyone congratulates the engagement and Inej gets a surprise





	Worry

Kaz usually had a plan for things, however, there was a difference between planning and executing. Inej stood at his side, hand locked in his, letting him use it to keep himself from vomiting right there on the mansion steps. An hour ago, he was happily in bed with Inej, in his own little bubble of post-engagement bliss that Kaz was more than willing to stay in. It was Inej who popped the bubble, reminding him that they were due for dinner with their friends. A dinner where he had to finally admit that he had the capability of loving someone more than himself. 

“Are we going in?” Inej finally asked, “they don’t expect you to knock.”

Inej had been watching him the entire time since they’d left the Slat, seeing his expression change as he thought about how the dinner could unfold. Inej found it amusing that he could even think for a second it could go wrong, as if their friends hadn’t been waiting for this day longer than they had. 

She remembered a year ago, in the middle of Wylan and Jesper’s wedding, Marya had asked her when her and Kaz had gotten married, thinking that they already were. If she thought they were married anyway, Inej had started thinking about what could go wrong if they actually did. She’d written Nina about it, Nina had responded with more than just enthusiasm for the idea, even telling Inej to propose to Kaz instead of waiting for him to do it. Back then, everyone seemed to be routing for their wedding other than Kaz, but now, as she squeezed her hand in his, she couldn’t think of anyone who was more excited than the man next to her.  

Squeezing her hand back, Kaz surprised her by turning and pressing his lips to hers. Even after the hours they spent doing just this up in his room, he still needed it to get through the dinner. She brought her free hand up to his jaw, tracing it up and down with her thumb.

“For fuck’s sake.”

Inej smiled against Kaz’s lips, his going straight as he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. Jesper was starting to make a habit of something that Kaz did not enjoy. Pulling away from each other, they both turned to the door, Inej only laughing harder at the sight of Jesper with a hand covering his eyes. She apologized, removing her hand from Kaz’s out of habit. However, he surprised her again by retaking it before stepping inside. Inej gave Jesper a one-armed hug and a kiss on his cheek when they were fully in the house, Jesper returning it happily.

“Good luck with him, Inej,” he whispered, still loud enough for Kaz to hear, “you’re going to be stuck with him now.”

“Jesper?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I can handle him.”

Jesper laughed as they pulled away, not even stopping when he saw the look Kaz was giving him. Jesper grew to understand Kaz’s looks, most were angry, but Jesper realized a lot were faked when it came to him, Kaz liked Jesper, he could never be angry at him. Well, not most of the time. 

Jesper walked ahead of them, leading them through the mansion to wherever Wylan and Marya were waiting. Inej could still feel Kaz’s worry, it was taking form in the way he brushed is thumb over hers. She was sure he wasn’t worrying about the announcement, if Jesper had guessed back at the Slat, then he’d have already told Wylan, surely Kaz had understood that too. She could think of nothing else that could have him on edge on a day like then. Even as she hugged Wylan and his mother, she could tell Kaz was distant, more so than usual. He kept shooting glances at the door, as if he were expecting someone, but anyone he could be expecting he’d sent off to work and everyone else was in the room with them. 

Then the source of his worry did walk in, and Inej couldn’t run over to her fast enough.

“Nina!” 

If Kaz hadn’t slid the ring on her finger himself, he’d think Inej was marrying Nina by the way she practically jumped on her. Inej was so small compared to her best friend, practically disappearing when Nina wrapped her arms around her. Flexing his fingers at the loss of Inej’s hand, he opted to bring it into his pocket, not knowing what else to do with it. He’d mailed a letter to Ravka, before he sent the one to The Wraith, requesting for Nina’s return to Ketterdam since she’d left all those years ago. He knew she’d need convincing to come back, Inej’s years of asking lost on her for a reason that no one wanted to push. However, Kaz knew he didn’t need so say more when the words Inej and Marriage were written in the same sentence. She’d written only a few days ago telling him she’d be delayed, causing his worry since then that she wouldn’t arrive before Inej did, not knowing when Inej would be back either. Looking at them now, he couldn’t have been more glad Nina made it on time. 

“Nice ring, Brekker, where’d you steal it?” Nina teased as she examined the simple ring on Inej’s finger. 

He’d contemplated not getting her one at all, not thinking that Inej would like the idea of having a physical show of being someone else’s. Not that she was his, he didn’t own her, but that was exactly what a wedding ring represented around Kerch. It wasn’t something he considered Inej to be a fan of. Which is why, on her last visit, he’d deliberately taken a route that passed a jeweler, a place he knew displayed their engagement rings in the window for passersby to ogle at. Inej didn’t ogle that day, but the way she ran her hand over the glass, and the quick look she gave the elaborate displays told him all he needed to know. 

He’d had hers made by the same Frabrikator who’d made his cane, the same black material that made up the handle creating the band. It was set with a tiny purple gemstone that looked like it belonged no where else but on her finger. Inej knew where the stone had come from, it was from one of the first jobs they’d done together. There were only a handful of gems like that one in the known world, and the only one in Ketterdam had an owner with a big mouth that couldn’t wait to tell the world about how he kept it in a safe under his stairs. Inej smirked when she noticed it as Kaz opened the box to show her, even laughing at the memory when it was slid into place. 

“I paid for it, Nina,” he said, “Inej deserved that.” Nina cooed and Kaz found himself falling victim to a bone crushing hug, he couldn’t find it in him to mind it though. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready.” 

“Well, that’s good, because Inej and Kaz probably haven’t had time to eat today.” Nina and Wylan burst out laughing at Jesper’s words, only getting louder at the look Kaz was giving him.

“Jes,” Kaz warned, Jesper had an understandable sense of deja vu, “I had something to ask you, but I guess I won’t be doing that tonight.”

“What? No, ask me!” Kaz ignored him, grabbing Inej’s hand again to walk with her to the dining room, “Kaz!” 

“Sorry, Jes, maybe tomorrow.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“For good reason.” 


End file.
